


Sleep Well, My Darling (Piers x Pregnant!Reader)

by LetsGoKazeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Spooning, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo
Summary: Piers knocked you up! Neither of you saw this coming, but it’s made the two of you the happiest couple in the world. Your life’s been busy and your pregnancy has only made it harder, but at the end of the day he’s always there to make things better.
Relationships: Piers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	Sleep Well, My Darling (Piers x Pregnant!Reader)

You lay down on your bed. You were very tired after a long day of work. Not only, but you also had the seemingly eternal task of carrying a child—the child of your husband Piers. He’s had a busy day too—he’d had a big concert to sing at, which took several hours out of his day.

Piers came up to see you. His electric blue eyes were captivating as ever as he sat with you.

“Hello, sweetie.” Piers took your face into his hands and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “How’s my little sunshine doing?”

You looked him in the eyes. “The baby’s been quite active today. I really hoped you’d be home soon.”

“Oh, honey.” Piers lay with you, embracing you, making sure to stay out of the way of your huge belly. He really was the best husband you could ever want. He gave you some little kisses, then sat up, hoisting you up onto his lap for some quality spooning.

Piers gave you some kisses on the neck as he gently rubbed your swollen womb, making circles. It felt like heaven to have your belly rubbed like this. You were very, very pregnant now—about 37 weeks—and you were so ready for it to end, but now you hardly wanted it to at all with how Piers was loving on you. His warm and soft hands felt so good on your stomach, especially with how big and stretched it had become. You felt the baby moving around some, as if aware of Piers’ hand.

You nuzzled under your husband’s chin. “Can you feel the kicks?”

Piers nodded. His smile only grew as he placed his hand over your belly button, which was very sensitive and sore. As excited as you were, you also worried for Piers. How would he manage his job and fatherhood at once? Would he be able to keep himself in high spirits? You wondered as you also stared at your belly. You didn’t know the gender; you wanted to wait until birth. Soon-to-be aunt Marnie thought it would be a girl, with her father’s piercing blue eyes.

Piers ran his fingers through your hair, kissing you as his other hand continued to rub your belly.

“Um, Piers?”

“Hm?”

“Can I lay down now? I’m tired.”

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” Piers gently picked you up off his lap and lay you down in bed, then gave you a kiss on your belly button. He pulled the covers over your delicate pregnant body as he laid with you. After a few more kisses on the cheek, he gently kissed you on the lips, then let go of you so the both of you could sleep comfortably. “Sleep well, my darling.”


End file.
